


Replaceable?

by AceOfTheFandoms



Series: Em's Bad Things Happen Bingo [13]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Janus is best comfort friend, M/M, Post-Episode: Putting Others First - Selfishness v. Selflessness Redux | Sanders Sides, don't let them see you cry, logan's hiding his feelings again, most of it anyways, some is during
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25373953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceOfTheFandoms/pseuds/AceOfTheFandoms
Summary: They didn't notice Janus replace him
Relationships: Deceit | Janus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Em's Bad Things Happen Bingo [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1717099
Kudos: 73
Collections: Bad Things Happen Bingo





	Replaceable?

Logan rubbed his hand around his neck. That cane certainly hadn’t tickled any, especially when Deceit had yanked him away before taking his place. He popped up something to watch them so he’d be able to pop in once they realized Logan wasn’t actually there. 

According to the others, they had realized pretty quickly last time. Within maybe five minutes or less of Deceit showing up is what they told him. 

...Except they didn’t notice this time. He was sure they would have, they had before. But until Deceit revealed himself. They had no idea. They didn’t even see his reactions to his facts, facts that Logan might have pulled up himself.

Beyond quickly asking where he was during the whole….LilyPatton incident, they didn’t doublecheck to mare sure he was okay. They didn’t even seem worried. He shoved his... hurt? His anger? His feelings of rejection? He wasn’t sure what it was yet, but he shoved it down before he talked to them again. It didn’t matter anyway. 

He was fine. He was Logic. Logic didn’t need to feel. It was fine that Deceit had replaced him. It was fine that Patton had decided to skip him when his logic didn’t agree with the point that he had been trying to convince Thomas of. It was fine that they hadn’t even realized he was gone. It didn’t matter.

After the video though, Logan locked his door and sunk against the door. He was shaking and he still wasn’t sure exactly why. What he did know though, is he felt tears start streaming down his face. 

Why was he crying? Everything was fine. What had happened was fine. They had just listened to someone who could help Thomas more than he could. Even if they hadn’t trusted him. 

Logan froze upon hearing a knock on his door. “Logan,” he heard Patton call from through the door. “I wanted to make sure you were okay after everything that happened. I-”

Logan wasn’t sure what Patton was going to say but what he did know is he wasn’t in the mood to hear. Not to in the mood to hear from someone who hadn’t even noticed that he was replaced. 

“I’m fine Patton,” Logan called through the door, knowing if he faced Patton right now he would immediately know. Patton couldn’t know exactly he had been impacted. He shouldn’t have been impacted by that at all. He shouldn’t even be crying right now, it’s not like he could have done anything.

“Are you sure kiddo,” Patton called through the door.

“I’m sure,” Logan confirmed. He wasn’t, even though he should have been, but it wasn’t like Patton would be able to tell. Patton shouldn’t see him like this anyways.

“Alright kiddo,” Patton replied. He heard Patton walk away from his door and Logan felt himself slump. He shouldn’t even be reacting like this. He was Logic for crying out loud. He shouldn’t be acting like this just because they decided they needed someone else more then they needed him. 

Logan was working on getting himself calm again, after all, he was just overreacting to what had happened when someone sunk in. He didn’t even know who it was, he just quickly got up, pretending to work on something. They couldn’t know how he was doing. Logic wasn’t supposed to be this broken.

“Logan I came to apologize,” he heard De- no not Deceit, Janus say from behind where he was now at his desk. “I’m sorry for hooking you out like th-,” Janus paused behind him, seemingly noticing something. “Logan are you okay?”

Logan stiffened slightly, hopefully not enough that Janus had noticed. “Of course I am Janus. And I accept your apology, it only makes sense anyways. If they weren’t going to listen to me than they might as well have listened to you instead.”

Logan tried to keep his tone neutral. He hoped he hadn’t been too emotionally charged. No one needed to know how impacted he had been by what had happened earlier. Not even Janus. 

“....Alright, what’s going on Logan.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about Janus.”

“Right and I  _ totally don’t _ represent Deceit.”

Had he really been that easy to read, Logan had thought he had been hiding it well. Janus walked over to Logan and gently turned him around. Upon seeing Janus, he could see the slightly worried look on his face. A look that only increased once he saw the tear tracks going down Logan’s cheeks, with a few leftover tears that hadn’t finished rolling down his face.

“Logan, what happened?”

“It’s nothing, I’m just overreacting.”

“Logan….”

Janus was just giving him this look and Logan couldn’t help but tell him. “They never noticed you replaced me. I was sure they would notice, especially considering they had noticed so quickly last time even if I wasn’t included...but they didn’t. But I’m just overreacting. Logic isn’t supposed to react like this.”

Janus nodded a bit in understanding. At least until Logan got to the end. That made Janus frown a bit. “Logan you’re not overreacting, and I don’t see what you being Logic has to do with any of this.”

“Logic isn’t supposed to react like this.”

“Logan listen to me. It doesn’t matter what you represent. You are allowed to feel real emotions. The others just need to-,” Janus started to grumble.

“What, no this isn’t their fault Janus.”

Janus huffs slightly. “Fine, but you are talking to them after this. I know you think you’re ‘overreacting’ but the fact remains, them not realizing you got replaced freaked you out like this.”

Maybe Janus was right. “...We’ll see.” 

Janus nodded knowing that would be the best he would get, but at least it was a start. A start to Logan realizing it was okay to feel this way. 


End file.
